


10 Seconds

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothels, But Just For A Certain Period, Crying, Despair, Developing Friendships, Exhaustion, Fear, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Guilt, Hansol needs money, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Hope, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Sided Love, Pain, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Prostitution, Seungcheol is a policeman, Street Fight, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Seungcheol had always 10 seconds to change everything.Hansol hadn't.Or not all stories finish well no matter how hard you try and Hansol's story would bring people together in a quiet place.





	10 Seconds

The first time that Seungcheol met Hansol, he was running after him for fighting in the street and earning money from it.  
  
He caught him as they fell on the ground, his two hands gripping his wrists.  
  
"It's illegal to do street fight"  
  
The boy struggled against his strong grip before sighing loudly.  
  
"Come on man, give me just 10 seconds and you'll never see me again"  
  
Seungcheol furrowed but took his handcuffs. "Sorry, but it's the law"  
  
The boy looked at it. His voice was filled of exhaustion and sadness. "Please, you really think that I'm doing that to play ? I need this money for someone"  
  
Seungcheol paused, their gazes locked on each others. Before he could say something, he received a hit on his guts making him fall on the ground completely in pain. The boy took the opportunity to run away but Seungcheol took his stun gun and shot at him making his whole body to spasm as he fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Seungcheol slowly stood up, a hand on his crotch.  
  
"You... fucking liar"  
  
When the shocks stopped, he slumped on the floor, breathing loudly. He sat on the cold floor.  
  
"I... I wasn't lying ! You want me to tell you everything ?! I just... please, 10 seconds"  
  
Seungcheol looked carefully at him.  
Young, maybe nineteen or twenty, bruises on his face and lower lip cut, knuckles with blood on it, eyes determinate.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"10, 9"  
  
He blinked and quickly stood up giving him a gummy smile before running away.  
  
~~~  
  
The second time that he met Hansol was when this latter tried to steal him his wallet.  
  
He caught the hand and looked behind him. He was completely surprised.  
  
"You ?"  
  
Hansol nervously rubbed the nape of his neck.  
  
"H-Hey Seungcheol ! It's been a long time"  
  
Seungcheol gave him a glare before asking curiously. "How the hell do you know my name ?"  
  
The boy smiled. "You're the policeman who always stop our fun, so..."  
  
Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow. "Your fun ? Really ? I thought that you weren't there to play, kid ?"  
  
The boy tried to pull away his hand in vain. "First of all my name is Hansol or Vernon, like you want and second of all, the others are doing that to play but not me. I was speaking in the name of everyone and third of all, can you release my hand please ?"  
  
Seungcheol smirked. "Nope, you're coming with me at the police station, Hansol, you know that is illegal to steal, especially from a policeman ?"  
  
Hansol sighed, he looked at the opposite street. "What about going in a café ? And I'll explain you"  
  
Seungcheol followed his gaze. "Fine"  
  
They entered the café and sat on a table for two. Seungcheol ordered a coffee and Hansol a piece of cake.  
  
Seungcheol looked at Hansol devouring his cake. "So, you tell me ?"  
  
Hansol looked up before stopping eating. He sighed. "Okay, I'm doing that for my little sister" he looked out the window, Seungcheol listened carefully. "She's at the hospital, she needs to be operated for her tumor" he looked at Seungcheol. "That's why I need this money"  
  
"And your parents-"  
  
"Don't talk to me about parents. They wanted to throw her away because of that" his eyes carried this anger and his words, his harshness. "I took her and we ran away from home"  
  
Seungcheol stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for you"  
  
Hansol took a deep breath before smiling widely. "It's okay, don't worry, if you could just give me 10 seconds"  
  
Seungcheol sighed before chuckling. He closed his eyes.  
  
"10, 9-"  
  
Hansol stood up before whispering a  _"Thank you bro"_. He ran out of the café. He opened his eyes, a waitress stopped in front of him.  
  
"Sir, your addition"  
  
He looked at him, his eyes went double the size of the cake which was damn expensive.  
  
"Hansol, you asshole !"  
  
~~~  
  
The third time he met Hansol, it was completely dark outside, only the street lamps gave them enough visibility to see, Hansol was in front of a whorehouse.  
  
"Hey, Hansol"  
  
Hansol looked at him before giving him a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Seungcheol"  
  
Seungcheol patted his shoulder but he stopped when he noticed the hesitation in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay ?"  
  
Hansol let out a shaky breath before forcing a smile.  
  
"Y-Yeah... I guess it'll be my beginning as a prostitute"  
  
Seungcheol looked at him, taken off guard.  
  
"W-What ? Why ? I-I thought that you were a street-"  
  
"I stopped"  
  
He looked at him. "Sofia didn't want me to come everytime with bruises everywhere, she was worried for me" he looked back at the whorehouse.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go there, I-I'll help-"  
  
"Seungcheol, there's no other way, I need money and quickly"  
  
Seungcheol let out a frustrated groan.  
  
"Can you give me just 10 seconds, please ?"  
  
Seungcheol tried to protest. "No way, I'm not-"  
  
"Please Seungcheol, 10 seconds" Hansol had this desperate smile that made Seungcheol want to die.  
  
Seungcheol came closer and took his shaky hands to calm him. He began to rub them gently.  
  
"You'll be fine"  
  
Hansol relaxed. "Thank you Cheol. 10 seconds ?" he asked with a little voice.  
  
He let go of his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
"10, 9, 8-"  
  
He didn't finish and looked at Hansol entering the whorehouse, guilt growing in his chest.  
  
~~~  
  
The fourth time he met Hansol was when he was waiting him inside the whorehouse. He sat on a chair as he waited someone to lead him at Hansol's room.  
  
"Mister Choi ? Follow me, please"  
  
Seungcheol stood up and followed her in front of Hansol's room. She knocked, receiving a  _"You can enter !"_. She looked at Seungcheol and smiled.  
  
"Enjoy your time with Vernon, he's really good at it"  
  
She walked away, letting Seungcheol entered his room.  
  
"Hello, you can make yourself comfor-"  
  
He looked up meeting Seungcheol's gaze.  
  
"-table... Seungcheol ? What are you..." his voice dropped when he understood what he was doing here. He let out a sad smile.  
  
"Ah... well, you can sit on the bed... I guess we should have fuck more earlier" he carded his fingers through his hair and tried to smile.  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "I'm here to stop you from doing that"  
  
Hansol furrowed but Seungcheol could clearly hear his sigh of relief. "What ?"  
  
He cupped his face gently. "It's totally not a life for you ! I'll help you if you want !"  
  
Hansol pulled away his hands a little harshly. "Seungcheol open your damn eyes ! I can't even find a decent job because I'm a freaking halfer ! I need fucking money and- and..." he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Get out"  
  
Seungcheol sighed. "Hansol, I'm trying to help you-"  
  
He stood up abruptly. "Your help isn't going to heal Sofia ! Only money can !"  
  
Seungcheol clenched his jaw, he took his wallet and threw at Hansol a lot of money. "You want so much money ?! There ! It's your price no ?!"  
  
He walked away not noticing the tears streaming down Hansol's cheeks.  
  
~~~  
  
The fifth time that he met Hansol, this latter was sleeping next to him, shirtless.  
  
Seungcheol woke up with a headache, he felt a weight on his chest, and looked down.  
  
Hansol.  _Shirtless._  
  
By reflex, he pushed Hansol off the bed making this latter to groan in pain when he hit the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my apart ?!"  
  
Hansol rubbed his head. He stood up and laid back on the bed.  
  
"Were you force to push me like that ?"  
  
He buried his face in the pillow. Seungcheol sighed.  
  
"That, it was for the price of the cake"  
  
Hansol turned on his side to look at Seungcheol and let out a warm laughter.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for that... and for your first question, you were completely drunk, that explained why you don't remember..."  
  
Seungcheol's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, don't tell me we-"  
  
Hansol quickly sat and shook his head. "No no no ! We didn't ! We didn't"  
  
Seungcheol sighed.  
  
"You came back at the whorehouse completely drunk and you apologised for... for last time. I helped you to walk and I slept here" he said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh... okay..."  
  
They stayed silent until Hansol spoke, looking down.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for how I treated you... I was having a mental breakdown, I'm really sorry"  
  
Seungcheol smiled softly. He chuckled and patted his head gently.  
  
"It's okay, no need to"  
  
Hansol smiled and stood up to put back his shirt. He was going to put his shoes when Seungcheol spoke from the kitchen.  
  
"Already leaving ? You don't want to eat with me ?"  
  
Hansol looked at him before smiling. "Give me 10 seconds"  
  
~~~  
  
The sixth time that he met Hansol, it was raining.  
  
He was doing his patrol when he noticed someone walking, a hand leaning on the wall. He looked like he was having difficulty to walk. He ran toward the man, he couldn't see who it was because of the rain. When he was enough close, he quickly understood who it was.  
  
"Hansol ?"  
  
Hansol looked up. "Hey... Seungcheol..." just after finishing his sentence, he fell on his knees, Seungcheol immediately kneeled, catching him before his whole body could hit the floor.  
  
"Hansol ! Are you okay ?"  
  
He put his hand on his forehead. He was really warm. He sighed and put a hand around his waist the other one taking Hansol's hand around his own neck. He stood up with some difficulty and headed over his appart.  
  
When he entered, he reached his bedroom and laid Hansol on the bed. He took off Hansol's coat, shoes and pants _-he was completely soaked-_ he gave him one of his jogging and took some tissue to clean Hansol's face.  
  
He put the blanket on him but a phone call stopped him. He looked in Hansol's pants and took it.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
_"Vernon ! Where are you ! You have customers waiting for you !"  
_  
Seungcheol sighed. "Hansol is sick, he can't come tonight"  
  
At the other line, he heard a sigh. _"Okay, take good care of him, Seungcheol"  
  
_ Before he could ask how the hell she knew his name, she hung up. He sighed and put the blanket correctly on Hansol before putting a wet tissue on his forehead.  
  
  
After some hours, Seungcheol noticed Hansol moving in his sleep. He sat on the bed, waiting him to wake up. Hansol slowly opened his eyes before groaning softly. He touched his forehead.  
  
"Finally awake Hansolie ?"  
  
Hansol furrowed and looked at him. "Did you really call me Hansolie ?"  
  
"Yep. So, you're feeling better ?" he asked as he took the tissue from his forehead and soaked it into cold water before putting it back on the same place.  
  
"Yeah... thanks for not letting me die outside"  
  
Seungcheol chuckled. "No problem bro"  
  
But then he saw a flash of panic in Hansol's eyes making this latter to sit immediately, the tissue falling on his lap.  
  
"I forgot the whorehouse ! I-"  
  
Seungcheol took him by his shoulders and forced him to lay back on the bed. He put back the tissue on his forehead. "Hey, I already told your Boss that you were sick, and she was okay with that. Now sleep, you need to rest"  
  
Hansol smiled. "Thank you" he closed his eyes. Seungcheol walked in the kitchen preparing a warm soup for Hansol. When it was ready, he walked back in the bedroom and gave it to Hansol.  
  
"There, drink that, it'll make you feel better" earning another  _"Thank you"_.  
  
  
  
It was midnight when Seungcheol who was sleeping on the couch, noticed Hansol tiptoed toward the door.  
  
"What are you doing ?"  
  
Hansol froze. "Uhm... N-Nothing"  
  
Seungcheol sat correctly and turned on the lamp next to him giving him enough light to see Hansol.  
  
"Hansol, you're sick go back in your bed"  
  
"Give me 10 seconds"  
  
Seungcheol stood up, showing his anger on his face. "You and your fucking 10-"  
  
"Please"  
  
He sounded more desperate than usual.  
Seungcheol felt a little worried.  
  
"What happened ?"  
  
Hansol sighed and rubbed his eyes a little too hard. He looked completely tired.  
  
"I... I had a call from the hospital. Sofia woke up, crying and screaming a-and she asked for me"  
  
Seungcheol nodded in understanding. He closed his eyes.  
  
"10, 9, 8-"  
  
He heard the door closing.  
  
~~~  
  
The seventh time he met Hansol, he was fighting back some people.  
  
As he walked down the street for his patrol, he heard someone screaming. He followed the scream, walking in a little alley. The scream beginning to be more clear, he understood some words  _"Let me go !"_ or  _"Stop moving you whore !"_  or  _"Fucking bitch needs to be punished"_. He quickened his pace and froze when he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
A boy was on the ground with three guys surrounding him. Two of them were taking his wrists and ankles to stop him from moving, the other one was trying to take off his jeans. He pulled it enough to see his boxer.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me !" he struggled against the men but the third one was already taking him by his jaw, forcing him into a kiss.  
  
It was Hansol.  
  
Seungcheol ran toward them, taking his gun out. "Don't move !" they all looked at him before running away letting Hansol on the ground. He quickly kneeled next to him.  
  
"Are you okay ? Did they do anything else ?"  
  
Hansol didn't answer as he was shaking in fear, tears rolled down his cheeks silently. Seungcheol was going to run after the guys but Hansol stopped him.  
  
"C-Can you stay with me ? Please ? Just 10 seconds" he choked out before sobs filled his voice.  
  
Seungcheol put away his gun and took Hansol in his embrace, stroking his hair gently, letting Hansol cry as much as he wanted.  
  
~~~  
  
The eighth time he met Hansol was at the police station.  
  
Seungcheol heard his name being called. He stood up and walked toward the one who called him, his eyes locked with a brunette.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hansol ?"  
  
Hansol stood up from his seat, smiling. "Hey, Seungcheol"  
  
Seungcheol hugged him for a brief moment before pulling away. "Hey ! So what's up ?"  
  
Hansol chuckled before smiling much more brightly than usual.  
  
"Sofia got operated and she is fine now"  
  
Seungcheol blinked a few times before taking Hansol back in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god ! You had enough money ?! That's so cool !" he pulled away, pinching his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you ! It means that you can stop working in a..." he whispered in his ear. "... whorehouse"  
  
Hansol laughed before shaking his head making Seungcheol to furrow. "We still need money, I need to find a flat, to pay the bills, the rent, the debts and all that shit"  
  
Seungcheol felt more confused. "Don't you already have a flat ?"  
  
"Nah, I got kicked out last month"  
  
"Where were you living then ?" he asked more worried, having the picture of Hansol sleeping on a bench, completely cold.  
  
"In the whorehouse"  
  
He almost sighed of relief.  
  
It was still a whorehouse.  
  
He didn't think twice as he spoke. "What about living with me ?"  
  
Hansol smiled but shook his head. "Cheol, you only have one bedroom"  
  
Seungcheol scoffed. "And ? I can buy another bed and I'll sleep on the couch"  
  
"No, really it's okay don't worry"  
  
Seungcheol sighed. He couldn't say no to that boy. "Fine but if you have any trouble, you know where to find me"  
  
Hansol nodded.  
  
Seungcheol smiled. "You're going to ask me for 10 seconds, isn't it ?"  
  
Hansol grinned. "Yep !"  
  
~~~  
  
The ninth time he met Hansol, he knocked at his appart.  
  
Seungcheol stood up, he didn't know who it was giving him a confused look. He opened the door and before he could say something, someone cupped his face and pressed their lips together into a soft kiss. Seungcheol's eyes widened.  
  
Hansol was kissing him.  
  
He pulled away breaking their kiss.  
  
"Hansol ?! What was-"  
  
Hansol closed and locked the door. He had an unreadable expression.  
  
"It's been a long time that I wanted to fuck with you"  
  
He took him by his hand and walked toward the bedroom. Throwing his shoes, coat and pushing Seungcheol to make him fall on the mattress. Seungcheol only had that surprised expression completely shocked. Hansol sat on his lower part and bent over to give a passionate kiss waking Seungcheol out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands resting on Hansol's thighs. They pulled away as they both took off their shirts. Hansol gave him kiss after kiss on his neck going down his chest, on his stomach until he met the belt.  
  
He pulled away the belt and helped him to take off his jeans. Seungcheol sat and cupped his face, kissing him gently quickly changing into a needy kiss. Hansol without breaking the kiss, pulled away his own jeans and climbed on his lap. Seungcheol's hands travelled down his body before groping his ass making him moan deeply. Hansol smiled.  
  
"You perv'"  
  
Seungcheol laid Hansol on the bed before stopping.  
  
"Are you sure ? You really want that ?"  
  
Hansol gave him an undecipherable smile making him feel more worried.  
  
"Of course. Why are you stopping like that ?"  
  
Hansol didn't look like he was drugged or drunk. Seungcheol noticed him smile.  
  
"I'm sure that you're not going to last 10 seconds"  
  
Seungcheol cocked an eyebrow. "Really ? We'll see"  
  
~~~  
  
The tenth time he met Hansol was the day after their little passionate moment.  
  
He was sleeping when he heard a door being closed then locked. He looked behind him to see nobody. He sat.  
  
He heard a gun being filled with a bullet.  
  
He stood up and looked in his drawer.  
  
_Empty._  
  
Seungcheol ran toward the bathroom, the noise coming from it. He felt his heart beating more faster. He stopped in front.  
  
"Hansol ? Are you there ?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm taking a shower" his voice was shaking like he had cried for hours.  
  
He sounded so exhausted. Seungcheol's heart clenched.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I don't hear any water flowing"  
  
He heard a shaky sigh.  
  
"Sofia died yesterday"  
  
Seungcheol's heart skipped a beat. He bit his lip so hard that it made it bleed.  
  
"Wh-What happened ?"  
  
"She had an hemorrhage. It was too late when they tried to..." his voice broke, Seungcheol could hear his quiet sobs.  
  
He could hear that he was trying to muffle them with his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hansol. It shouldn't have happened. But what you are trying to do isn't going to make her come back"  
  
"I know"  
  
Seungcheol closed his eyes in frustration. He tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Hansol, please let me enter. I can help you"  
  
He heard a harsh  _"No you can't"._  
  
Seungcheol couldn't stop the fear growing in his chest making him want to vomit.  
  
"Please Hansol don't do that, please I'm begging you"  
  
"C-Can you give me 10 seconds ?" he said his voice shaking more and completely broken.  
  
Seungcheol tried to open the door again, yelling a  _"No fucking way !"_.  
  
10.  
  
"Hansol ! Open the door !"  
  
9.  
  
He backed off before running, hitting his shoulder against the door, trying to smash it.  
  
"The last thing Sofia said was : _Oppa please don't leave me_ "  
  
8.  
  
He tried it a few times. "Hansol ! No !"  
  
"B-But I couldn't do anything to help her" Hansol let out sob after sob. "I'm so fucking useless"  
  
7.  
  
"No Hansol ! You're not ! You-"  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Seungcheol but I can't take it anymore" his voice carried guilt and exhaustion.  
  
6.  
  
Seungcheol slumped on the floor against the door. "Please Hansol don't do it... please"  
  
5.  
  
"I'm so grateful toward you, you helped me so much Seungcheol"  
  
4.  
  
He stood up and took a knife. "If you want to thank me, open the door"  
  
3.  
  
He began to hit the lock with the knife, trying to break it. He tried everything.  
  
"I was so desperate... But you helped me and I felt so much better"  
  
2.  
  
He heard the safety level being pulled down.  
  
He screamed. "Don't you fucking dare !" he pushed the door more harder with his shoulder trying to open it. It began to crack.  
  
1.  
  
"I love you Seungcheol"  
  
He flinched when he heard the shot. His whole body hit the door so hard that it finally opened.  
  
He fell on his knees letting his tears crashed on the floor before sighing shakily.  
  
"0"

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in mind for a week !
> 
> I had to write it because I was going crazy...
> 
> Thank you for reading this story,
> 
> I'm sorry for breaking you heart, I didn't put the Major Character Death because it was killing the tension, same for the suicide tag...
> 
> Thank you again for reading it (^^)
> 
> Edit : I am actually writing a second chapter and it will be a total of three chapters... and everyone will appear on chapter 2...


End file.
